


A Suitable Match

by tornadox



Category: Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Fix-It, Introspection, Jealousy, Marriage Proposal, POV Multiple, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornadox/pseuds/tornadox
Summary: The long road to Fanny Price agreeing to marry Henry Crawford.
Relationships: Henry Crawford/Fanny Price
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theravenwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenwrites/gifts).



> Thank you for the lovely prompt. I had fun writing it. I hope you like the story.
> 
> Quotes from the beginnings of each chapter are taken from Chapter 48 of Mansfield Park, in which Jane Austen speculates about her characters and where they went right, or wrong. 
> 
> One of the "what if" scenarios had Fanny and Henry happily married. I chose a different point of divergence than Austen.

_"She was useful, she was beloved"_

Fanny tried to do her duty by her family. While staying in Portsmouth, she tried to bring more order into the house. She helped her mother with the younger children, making sure they knew their letters. She set cleaning schedules, which never seemed to last. She mended shirts and dresses until they could only be used as rags.

She loved her family, but Fanny was so tired. She had forgotten how exhausting it could be continuously surrounded by other people. She longed to go for a ride—by herself. She missed her room at Mansfield Park. Despite its few comforts, it had been her space.

Sir Thomas had promised to fetch Fanny before Easter. Susan would accompany them, ostensibly so Fanny could train her replacement as Lady Bertram’s new companion. So, she began preparing Susan to meet the Bertrams. Fanny wanted her sister to receive a different, warmer reception at Mansfield Park.

So, Fanny had to make do by reading and re-reading letters from Lady Bertram and Edmund, and, despite her misgivings, Mary Crawford. Lady Bertram relayed all that (didn’t) happen at Mansfield Park. She longed to return and sit by her aunt, listening to her small demands and usual disappointments. Aunt Bertram looked forward to Fanny’s return, for life to go back to its regular routine, in spite of the impending addition of Susan. Mrs. Norris was too excitable.

Edmund’s letters were filled with more substance, with details about the local happenings. He kept her informed of his sisters’ adventures in London. Yet there was never a mention of his own disappointment being resolved. She dreaded reading them, expecting to learn that Edmund had finally secured Mary’s hand. Why was there a delay? She wanted her cousin to be happy, even if she had misgivings about the bride.

Mary’s letters were filled with references to the latest fashions, the newest gossip, and with names of people she did not care to know. She always mentioned her brother, Henry, even though he had not stayed in London very long.

Without hope of marrying Edmund, Fanny resigned herself to spending her life as a lady’s companion. She’d prefer to stay with her aunt, Lady Bertram, no matter the pain of seeing Edmund and Mary together. With some coaching, perhaps Susan would find a suitable and sensible match. She wished her sister to find the happiness Fanny would never have.

Then, in early March, Mr. Henry Crawford came to visit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, I am taking these words out of context: "[Fanny] was returned to Mansfield Park, she was useful, she was beloved; she was safe from Mr. Crawford..."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Curiosity and vanity were both engaged, and the temptation of immediate pleasure was too strong for a mind unused to make any sacrifice to right."_

Upon leaving Mansfield Park in January, Henry had escorted his sister to the Frasers in London, then quickly departed for Everingham. He had needed to take care of some business, to make sure that an industrious family was able to renew their lease. Mr. Crawford was not used to caring about such things, but he endeavored to follow Fanny’s advice, to investigate Everingham’s unsteady caretaker. Much to his surprise, he had enjoyed the experience of helping people. With a proper and moral wife such as Fanny, he could do so much more for his tenants and the county.

He needed to see Fanny, who had been exiled to Portsmouth for refusing his offer of marriage.

Henry had begun pursuing her on a lark. At Mansfield Park, she had been kept at the edges, quietly helping its occupants with their own comforts and enjoyments. She had only begun to shine when her cousin Maria married and left the house. Despite being uncomfortable being the center of attention, her confidence in her self became noticeable. Henry was drawn towards her steadfast demeanor and gentle nature. She calmed him in a way he never knew he had needed.

Ostensibly, he went to check on William Price. He had been able to use the Admiral’s influence to secure a second-lieutenantship for Fanny’s brother. Although he had pursued that outcome to further his courtship, he had enjoyed meeting William. Both brother and sister had been glad and grateful. That attention stirred a part of his soul he thought had been long stamped away by the Admiral and his mistress.

As William’s patron, the Price family welcomed him into their impoverished abode. He acted towards them with decorum, as a gentleman ought. Although it was right and proper to see her with her parents and siblings, he wondered how this place had birthed such a treasure.

It pained him to see her body’s strength wilt in the sea air, without the comforts she mostly richly deserved. Fanny needed more exercise. On his next visit, were she still in Portsmouth, he would arrange it so that she could ride a horse every day. For this visit, he could only offer his assistance to make her return to Mansfield Park whenever _she_ decided. The Bertrams were careless of her; he must help where he could. In Everingham, he could—he would take such good care of her, if only she would assent to be his wife.

Fanny seemed to respond more favorably towards him that at Mansfield Park.

Fanny still refused him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual quote above is about Henry succumbing to the temptation of Maria,


	3. Chapter 3

_"Could he have been satisfied with the conquest of one amiable woman's affections..."_

Henry was unsure of how to react. He had never encountered a person he could not charm. He was delightful. He was invited to the best parties. Everyone loved him! Save Fanny.

So he fled back to London, expecting to briefly meet with his sister, then continue to Norfolk. He would start making Everingham into a haven for his love, whether or not she ever returned his favor. Fanny needed a place—and people—who treasured her. That did not discard her when she did not bend to their will or whim. Fanny was so strong—and he was so weak.

Mary wanted him to stay a few days because the Frasers were hosting a dinner party. Once he heard who was on the guest list, however, he made plans to stay in London a little bit longer. As Mary had encouraged and aided him with his courtship of Fanny, he would be there to help her secure Edmund Bertram, despite any misgivings about the match. And if he were able to take the opportunity to subtly encourage Fanny’s cousins to look after her welfare and cut short her visit to Portsmouth, well, perhaps he could do her this small service.

The London scene had lost its allure. As he attended a ball that he had been quite excited for only a month earlier, his thoughts kept returning to Fanny. Try as he might, he could barely imagine her attending it. Perhaps she was correct, and their match would be disastrous. His best attribute was his social manner. How could he possibly marry a woman who hated being the center of attention?

As long as he played his role to be brilliant at their gatherings, his friends did not seem to notice his newly formed reluctance. Out of habit, he still flirted with women, married and not, even though he knew that these actions would invite Fanny’s disappointment. And she would hear of it. Contrary to what Mary believed, he knew that sort of news in a letter would not make Fanny jealous.

A small part of him (which Mary also encouraged) looked forward to seeing Mrs. Rushworth again. He knew that Maria would be angry. He shuddered in mild anticipation of how she might comport herself in public. He had amused himself by playing with her and her sister’s hearts, and then chose their overlooked cousin. She would want revenge.

* * *

Mrs. Rushworth’s attack surprised him. She ignored him, treating him like a passing acquaintance. He could barely gain her attention. Even at the dinner table, despite being seated to his right. (Mary and Mrs. Fraser had somehow maneuvered them to sit next to each other.) During the soup course, they discussed the weather (the fog was still cold) and the current session of Parliament (nothing had been settled.) She made no catty remarks, drew no blood, made no scene. Maria was the model of disinterest. 

From habit, he took up the challenge to win back her attention. As the table turned, he took wine and nodded towards Mr. Rushworth, who was not nearly as composed as his wife. He returned the gesture with a curt nod and narrowed eyes. His focus moved to his wife, shoulders relaxing only when he made sure that both of her hands were visible.

Julia Bertram seemed to be the only person who observed this tense exchange; she frowned at all parties involved. Her disdain towards Henry was genuine. He was glad that she was more circumspect, playing games of the heart with a finesse that had been lacking the previous year. Perhaps, she too had come to observe her sister in action. 

When Mrs. Fraser turned the table back for the third course, Henry began his campaign to recapture Mrs. R.’s attention. Mr. Fraser was overheard talking of the prince regent’s recent sojourn in Brighton.

“I find the sea air invigorating,” spoke Mr. Crawford. Mrs. Rushworth replied by picking up her glass of wine.

“I have just returned from visiting a friend in Portsmouth.” Her arm’s rise abruptly stopped. “I recall that you have relatives there. Have you visited them recently?’

Mrs. R’s nose flared before recovering. She resumed control and took a slow sip of wine. As she set the glass back on the table, she replied with a slight smile.

“Yes, an aunt and cousins. But they come to visit us at Mansfield Park.”

“Will you be traveling there for Easter? I had promised to visit some friends in Richmond, but Northampton has its attractions.”

“No, Mr. R and I will be staying in London during the break.”

To remain amiable, Henry steered their conversation to other topics, until the men withdrew to the drawing-room. He sought out Edmund Bertram, who, as always, was oblivious to the drama around him. Henry mentioned his recent visit to Fanny. Perhaps he could convince Edmund to return Fanny back to Mansfield Park. Edmund kept bringing the conversation back to Mary.

Poor Edmund! He was still besotted with his sister. Edmund did not fully realize just how much she prized financial stability. Being a curate’s wife would never satisfy her. The Admiral’s wife had raised Mary to see her life as a game that must be won. Her friends and acquaintances were there only for their usefulness and her amusement. Henry hoped that in this coming season, she would find a worthy opponent.

Henry had always considered himself to be like his sister, treating life as a series of exchanges, with a need to be at the center of all. Leading his life in search of his own pleasure and contentment. Having gained Fanny’s attention, though, he no longer seemed to need anyone else’s.

He left for Everingham the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

_"She had despised him, and loved another."_

Fanny found that she missed Henry Crawford’s company. She cherished the memory of his unlooked-for visit to Portsmouth.

Indeed, her estimation of his character had greatly improved. He had not brought up his offer of marriage, though its presence was still keenly felt. If not for Edmund… Meeting her parents and seeing their lodgings did not deter his feelings for their daughter. She might even go so far to say that he acted more generously towards Fanny’s family than she felt she had herself. Away from the influence of his upbringing, he had the capacity and inclination to serve others.

Henry Crawford could be kind. His attention no longer felt like a burden. They parted as friends.

* * *

While his brother and sisters went to London, Tom Bertram traveled to Suffolk with some friends. While carousing in Newmarket, he had an accident. It was unclear whether he fell off a horse, collapsed while drinking, or lost some sort of duel. Regardless, Tom had a fever. Unwilling to pause during their pursuits of pleasure, his friends left him in the hands of servants at a rented house and then sent a letter to Mansfield Park.

Lady Bertram was beside herself with worry. Sir Thomas sent Edmund to fetch his brother. Upon his arrival, though, he found Tom’s condition had worsened. He found a doctor who was able to lessen the fever enough to allow for travel.

The comforts of home did not effect an immediate cure; Tom’s health remained in peril. Lady Bertram became more agitated, and Mrs. Norris was not a calming influence. So Edmund left for Portsmouth to retrieve Fanny (and Susan) to restore order to the house.

Arriving in Portsmouth, he was shocked by the privations she had endured. He remembered Henry Crawford warning him of the dangers to Fanny’s health if she remained with her family. Would that he had heeded that advice! Instead, he had stayed in town, trying to convince Mary to change her mind.

Tom’s condition did not improve, so Edmund was sent to London to retrieve his sisters. Sir Thomas wanted his family together for Easter. Having his brother and sisters nearby might rally his spirits.

Arriving in town, Edmund was surprised to find neither of his sisters were there. Maria was visiting the Aylmers at Twickenham while her husband was fetching the dowager Rushworth from Bath. Julia had been visiting cousins in Bedford Square, who claimed that she had left for Northampton that very morning. He decided to take a moment and visit Miss Crawford before following after Maria.

Edmund was shown into the Frasers’ drawing-room to await Mary. He glanced at the accumulated visitor’s cards before settling into a chair near the fireplace. Suddenly he heard anxious voices, and the door slammed open. Edmund leapt to his feet. Mary and Henry Crawford’s argument stopped the moment they saw the visitor. In fact, Henry’s face paled so quickly, Edmund thought he might faint. Mary turned and welcomed him with a tight smile.

“Please forgive my brother and me. He is just returned from a trying engagement in—”

“Nothing happened, Edmund,” Henry interrupted. “Nothing. Please believe me.”

Edmund looked at them in confusion. “I am not sure to what you are referring…”

“Edmund, please take a seat,” Mary commanded. “Henry has just returned from a stay with friends in Richmond. There was an incident concerning your sister.”

“What?”

“Mrs. Rushworth was nearby and sought out my brother’s company without invitation.”

“I did nothing to encourage this behavior, I swear, Bertram!” interjected Henry.

“What…”

“Your sister declared her preference for my brother in a scandalous letter kept amongst her personal papers,” she continued. “A chambermaid stole it and sent it to Mr. Rushworth. Unfortunately, he went to the Aylmers and loudly confronted his wife in a room full of people.” She raised her hand to stop Henry from speaking.”There is no way to prevent the story from the gossips. Had Mr. Rushworth taken a moment, this whole matter could have been avoided with a small sum of money for the servant. Instead, your brother-in-law has aired his marital woes to the world and implicated Henry. There are too many people involved to contain the matter with money.”

Edmund did not know where to begin.

“I swear, we do not correspond. I had no idea she was even in the neighborhood,” pleaded Henry. “I was in the process of leaving when Mrs. Rushworth rushed into my friend’s house. She put her hands on mine and babbled about a letter. She would not let go. I was mortified. Then her husband burst in loudly, accusing us of adultery! He ran at us, so I put myself between the husband and wife, trying to protect her until my friends stopped him.”

“Where is Maria now?” inquired Edmund.

“She wanted to return to Mansfield Park. And then my bright and intelligent brother did a foolish thing.” She sighed. “I blame it on the knock on his head. He offered Mrs. Rushworth the use of his carriage.”

“I didn’t go with her, Mary, and carriage was ready to go. The horses had been harnessed. I thought it best to separate her from that lout as quickly as possible.”

“Your intentions were noble, I admit, but you have made the situation worse. Now people will believe that you two intended to run away together.”

“That’s not true.”

“I know that, you know that, and Mr. Crawford knows that. But the truth is not as compelling as the story that you and Maria Rushworth were having an affair and planned to tryst in Scotland.”

“Wait, why Scotland?”

“Because that’s where everyone goes, whether to marry in Gretna Green or just hide.”

“What can we do now?” asked Edmund.

Mary sighed. “Here is my plan.”


	5. Chapter 5

_"Her influence over him had already given him some influence over her."_

  
Susan never suspected there would be so much drama at Mansfield Park! According to Fanny, nothing much ever happened. Her letters were filled with boring stories about Lady Bertram's dogs and Mrs. Norris's conveniences. Yet when she arrived, there was so much going on.

Her cousin, Tom Bertram, was very ill. So ill that his father wanted to gather the family together in case the worst should happen. Instead, so many other worsts happened, she almost lost track of them all. In the first two days of her visit, these all happened:

  * Maria Rushworth arrived in a dither in a carriage that belonged to a man who was not her husband.
  * Then her cousin Edmund arrived with the Crawfords.
  * The mystery carriage turned out to belong to Mr. Crawford!
  * The same Mr. Crawford who had proposed to Fanny many months ago, but she rejected him. And why didn't she share that news with her sister?
  * Julia Bertram was missing…
  * …until Sir Thomas received a letter informing him of her elopement with the Hon. John Yates.



But Miss Crawford had a plan, and then these things happened:

  * Maria sued her husband for divorce on the basis of cruelty and won.
  * Mrs. Norris and Maria would move to another county. Although she had done nothing terribly wrong, women always seemed to bear the shame of any scandal.
  * Julia would be accepted back into the family despite her elopement.
  * Tom survived his crisis, and his health was improving every day.
  * Susan was learning how to be a good companion to Lady Bertram.
  * Mr. Crawford would marry someone with uncompromised morals and an intact reputation.



She didn't get them in the right order, but that didn't matter, because Fanny and Henry were getting married!

* * *

Henry sat with Fanny in the garden. Despite the chaos of recent weeks, her health had steadily improved since her return from Portsmouth. She had resumed her daily rides, and the country air agreed with her. Yet Mary had given him a task that he was loathed to perform, though it would make him the happiest man in England. He was afraid it could delay her recovery. He needed to renew his proposal to Fanny.

Sir Thomas had agreed with most of Mary's plan, part of which hinged on Henry marrying Fanny. Unlike her cousin Mrs. Rushworth, her moral standing was impeccable. Since she would not fare well in town, Henry could be kept away from the influence and rumor mills of London. They concocted a story that Maria was jealous that Henry had fallen in love with her cousin. In revenge, she was forging a scandal to prevent the union. Unfortunately, her husband stumbled upon some of the "evidence" and mistakenly believed that Maria was truly declaring her love for Mr. Crawford. Everyone knew Mr. Crawford was a flirt, but he would never cross the line into impropriety. Mr. Rushworth's true nature was revealed when he attacked Henry Crawford in Richmond.

It was all very complicated. Yet it worked. There were many different stories told in town about that Easter. Almost none of them were true.

(And if Maria parlayed her infamy into a writing career under an assumed name, who should care? People loved reading her fantasies.)

They had endeavored to keep her part in the scheme from Fanny. Henry knew this was foolish, for Fanny was observant to those around her. So here he was, about to propose to Fanny under false pretenses.

"Dear Fanny, I want to renew my offer of marriage to you."

Mr. Crawford used many of the same arguments from his first proposal. Then, she had been uncertain of his resolve and his steadfastness. Yet he had proved his worth in the months since. Unlike the Bertrams, he had respected her refusal. He allowed Fanny to respond in her own manner. He had been kind to her family in Portsmouth, and very kind to William's career. And more kind to Maria than she perhaps deserved. Recognizing that he had overstepped when he had plotted to give Fanny the chain, he stopped trying to woo her through other people. He did not fill the quiet with inane chatter. He had resisted the temptation of Maria. He proved that he could care about other people's welfare, not just his own. Henry let her be herself. 

Fanny touched her necklace, smiled, and replied, "Yes."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always believed that Fanny and Henry would make a happy match. They balanced each other's faults, a bit like Elizabeth and Darcy.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
